Honor
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Vergil was sent to Japan to destroy a creature that was causing his employer trouble. If i offend anyone with my AN at the end then so be it. M for blood contents just to be safe.


Honor

Vergil looked out the window of a private jet bound for the shores of Japan. He had been hired to take care of a troublesome creature. The pay was a large sum and frankly Vergil didn't care that much it was something to get him away from the annoyance his brother had become not to mention the little brat managed to set flame to his favorite coat. He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. There was still a few hours left till they arrived in Japan. He didn't even give a crap what city he was going to. Leaning his head back he allowed a light sleep to overcome him.

A pilot called to Vergil from the safety of the cockpit knowing how dangerous the Sparda son could be if approached the wrong way. Vergil eyes slowly came open giving him this demented look. The pilot shivered and stuttered,

"We've arrived sir."

Vergil just snorted as he rose from his seat. Thankfully they were in a private hanger which allowed him to freely carry Yamato, not that anyone could stop him anyway. The wind whipped through the hanger making his coat flutter and dance. The two yellow streamers on Yamato swayed as well. His icy blue eyes caught movement to his right. A woman no more than 5'2 approached him. Her origin was plane as day. Her black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Her glasses made her brown eyes seem bigger. Once he stood before her she bowed respectfully.

"I've been expecting you Sparda-sama," she said softly with her head still bowed.

When she didn't get an answer from him she rose. His eyes were veiled. Her boss had warned her that he was quiet and very, very dangerous. She didn't doubt it staring into the eyes of this trained fighter. Without a word she gestured for the Son of Sparda to follow her. A black limonene waited for them in the parking lot. Vergil got in first and sat at the farthest corner away from the woman. The ride was silent. They arrived in the front of a large glass and steel building. The woman led him into the building and up to the 13th floor of the building. Vergil was wary of everything around him. His keen senses caught the faint stench of blood. He snorted softly. Upon entering his employers door the stench of blood intensified. The room was clean however and everything in working order.

"Kaze-san," the timid woman began.

"You may leave now," he said in a dismissive manner towards the woman.

She bowed and left the room quickly. Vergil looked around without the other man noticing he was surveying the room. There was something not right about everything around him.

"I hear you're the best in your line of work."

Vergil didn't say anything to that. He wasn't much one for preening of the ego. Flattery wouldn't get this guy anywhere. More than likely it'd land him in an early grave.

"What's the job," Vergil growled.

The man threw a picture at him. Vergil caught it with ease between two fingers.

"I need her either brought in alive or disposed of, preferably kept alive."

Vergil just snorted. His quick glance he noticed this woman had long dark hair with pale skin. Her black hair had two big red streaks towards the back. She didn't look like she belonged among the people of Japan. He noticed also that two black stripes were on her left cheek just below the eye. Her eyes are what set her apart from normal people. They were cat-like first off and the second part was the deep amethyst color of them. They looked like they could see into your soul with just one look.

"She's what we call a kitsune youkai or a fox demon. She has been causing trouble for me for a very long time."

Vergil shook his head. He wondered for a moment what they hell was he doing there.

"Where can I find this kitsune youkai?" he asked.

His voice was cold and hard and Mr. Kaze liked that. He knew that there was an unlikely chance that this Son of Sparda would aid the demon in anyway. The reason he hired the icy twin instead of the fiery twin to take care of this youkai. They say that this Vergil was a heartless killer that didn't know a thing about mercy unlike his younger brother. There was something chilling about this white haired man's gaze that unnerved him slightly, a man to be feared is what came to his mind.

"My car will take you to the forest she resides in and from there you're on your own. More than likely she'll find you to plead with you to spare her but do not be fool by her trickery."

Vergil turned swiftly and headed out the door leaving the man in his office. The icy Sparda twin snorted in annoyance once in the hall. Him actually listen to someone pleaded for their lives? He was Vergil Sparda he didn't give a shit about anyone.

The icy twin went back down to the first floor and got into a smaller car. The man driving was a kindly looking old man with wise eyes. He had graying hair and a thick accent. He was wearing the normal penguin suit like a cliché chauffeur. Vergil sat at the window looking out at the vastly large city around him. There were thousands and thousands of people crowding the streets. He was thankful for living in the States because his sensitive hearing wouldn't be able to stand all the noise. Nothing of interest caught his attention at that point.

"So you've been sent after the kitsune," the man said.

Vergil noticed this man didn't care that a dangerous assassin sat behind him. "I hear she's an allusive creature that doesn't have a name."

"What do you know about her specifically?"

"A lot of sad stories truthfully. She's a legend in her own right."

Vergil snorted. "And so are you apparently."

"So I'm told," Vergil growled. "About the fox…"

"Go see for yourself."

They stopped on the side of the highway in what looked like some small time park. The sign was entirely in Japanese and didn't make a lick of sense to Vergil, not that it mattered to him. He was here to fight and nothing more. The man parked and turned to look at Vergil.

"There is a rumor that she'll ask you a single question before she attacks so be prepared for anything."

Vergil got out and moved towards the trail that led up into the hills. The tree around him seemed old and filled with many old stories of the times that had passed. What caught his interest were the various and randomly placed marks that looked like a sword or more specifically katana had sliced into the bark. Even claw marks adorned some of the trees. He continued on until a sharp pulse of an aura made him stop. There was a small what looked to be a stone hut in the middle of a clearing. A woman dressed in some odd looking garments sat on the roof of the small building. Her black pants were baggy towards the bottom but wrapped securely around her ankles and waist. Her shirt was a much the same as the pants, tight around the wrists, baggy up the arms and tight around the chest. She looked like a cliché black ninja from the movies. Around her waist was a silver sash that trailed down to about her knees. There was a black pattern on the sash, but Vergil didn't give a rats ass about the clothing. He was there to fight.

"I've been expecting you Vergil Sparda."

"Then you'll know why I'm here."

"I'd imagine your mission is to capture me or kill me."

"They say you'll plead for your life."

The woman snorted and bent her head forward so that her long hair cascaded like a waterfall over the edge of the roof. Then he noticed her pointed ears, elf ears. With a clawed hand she pushed one of the long red strands behind her ear. She seemed like a warrior but even warriors fell under his icy fury.

"If they say that then they don't know me."

She looked up and he assumed she was sizing him up. Once their eyes met her head jerked up, and she looked like she was scenting the wind. He figured it had something to do with her animalistic heritage. To him she was just another enemy that would fall beneath the fury of Yamato.

"So he sent another assassin to try and get rid of me."

"They tell me you ask one question before you attack."

"That's true at least. So tell me Ice Twin Son of Sparda do you have honor?"

Vergil considered the question for a moment. Did he have honor in the sense she was probably talking about? He knew very little about the Japanese culture. There was something very old about her aura. It flickered strangely in his ethereal sight. "You know most men tell me that they have honor, but I can scent their lies and therefore they die. Honor now a day is a word of the past. A man that raised me once used to believe in the honor code a great deal. He was samurai. When I was young I was stolen from my family and put into the care of a slave trader. The man that sent you is a descendant of that first slave trader."

Vergil looked at her with a look of indifference. "The samurai that rescued me slaughtered the father but not the son. Of course as vendettas go the son swore vengeance against me."

She shrugged as if it didn't matter to her. With a heavy sigh she leapt down from the roof and landed gracefully. Her hair swayed like a dark wave that was tainted by blood. The scent of blood tainted the air and it made Vergil's nose twitch.

"What do you think you'll gain by telling me this?"

"Nothing I'd imagine, but do you Vergil Sparda have honor?"

"You have no understanding of the word honor."

"If that's what you think then so be it."

She breathed softly before continuing, "Now Sparda-sama," she growled, "what is your decision? We can go at it here or you can turn around and walk away."

"I've never backed down from a fight."

"Honestly I don't like fighting. I hunt which I consider a struggle for life."

She took note of his cold façade as if what she had said thus far didn't mean shit to him. Now she knew for sure that he had no heart. "I see compassion isn't something you understand."

"Compassion," he snorted as if the word wasn't worthy enough of his being.

"I suppose someone like you would consider it a weakness."

She looked at him sideways to gauge his reaction to the statement. He had a neutral expression on his face. To her he seemed like the type that would scoff at the thought of mercy. "I guess if I'm going to go down, then I'll go down fighting."

With a shake of her head she got into a crouching stance. Her hands were at her sides with her fingers spread and slightly bent. Her claws reflected the sun light. Vergil assumed his own pose ready to commence this battle. Before either of them could make a move three children latched onto the youkai's legs.

"Don't hurt our friend," one child growled.

This was the tallest of the three children, two boys and a girl. The tallest had wild red hair that went all over the place and wild red eyes, cat-like too. On his forehead was a flame. The smallest boy had long wavy blue hair. His eyes were a pale green and also cat-like. The girl stood out the most of all of them. Her hair was a silvery white and her eyes were cat-like and blue. If someone looked at her they might assume she was his daughter or a child of Sparda. The only difference was the white snowflake on her forehead. All of them bore symbols on their foreheads were as the woman had hers under her eye.

"You three, this doesn't concern you," the fox said to the three trying to push them behind her. "They're not part of this assassin."

"It does concern us because you're our friend," the girl cried.

"The three of you need to leave," she urged.

The last thing she needed was to allow these three to witness her death. She looked up at Vergil to make sure he wouldn't dishonor himself by attacking while she wasn't looking. For that one saving grace she was grateful. Now she had to figure out how to get the children away from her so that this pointless battle could end.

Vergil watched the scene with veiled interest. She was trying to valiantly to get those kids to leave so they didn't have to witness her demise. A tug on his jacket made him look down. The girl looked up at him with her icy eyes. For a moment he thought he was looking into a mirror.

"You're a mean man," she told him with an honest bluntness.

Vergil just looked down at her and just looked into her eyes. He breathed and a puff of white smoke escaped his lips. The air around him became colder.

"Yukiko!!" the woman shouted. "Don't!! This isn't your fight."

The girl blinked and backed up. The air returned to its normal state as the girl backed away from him. The two boys stepped up. "Ren, Kasai stop this isn't your battle either."

"Let them fight considering they're so eager to die for you," Vergil began.

"You heartless bastard, they're just children."

"They're so determined to die with you."

The woman growled and transformed. The three children dodged out of the way. The entire clearing was taken up by her presence. Her aura pulsed as the air around them thickened. When the darkness flowed away from the place a large fox stood where the woman had gone. The three children were missing and it didn't faze him in the least. There was something amiss here. Blood already dripped from the creatures' side. If he had a guess the creature was the size of a horse. Its breaths were coming in heavy pants. Vergil wasn't impressed by this form in the least.

"I guess you're honor code doesn't extend to the wounded?" a thick voice growled.

The fox before him crashed to the forest floor. Blood pooled underneath it. "That last assassin did their damage. You're trip here was for nothing," she breathed.

"Then you will die," he said in a cold voice.

"I guess so," the fox said. "I'll die without a name."

Not that he cared in the least. To him she was just another victim to fall beneath his icy gaze.

"So I see the famous devil hunter Vergil couldn't even destroy a weak kitsune youkai," a voice said from the shadows.

The kitsune rose to its feet unsteadily. Vergil turned slightly on his heels and scanned the shadows. It seemed the man that had hired him had come to see Vergil in action. The youkai let out a weak growl. It took an unsteady step forward.

"This vendetta bullshit needs to stop," she growled.

"I don't think so little kage kitsune," the man growled.

Vergil didn't give a crap one way or another. In his mind both were going to die. Which one went first was up to them to decide. The kitsune brought its head up and did an unlike fox thing and howled to the sky. Before she could make a move the guy's head neatly slid off his shoulders. Blood sprayed from the freshly made wound. The body jerked once before going limp and falling to the ground in a bloody heap. He turned back around after flicking off the blood off Yamato to see the kitsune back on the ground, the wound clearly bleeding more. With slow calculating steps he moved forward. The kitsune became human again. She was sitting there holding her side watching her grim reaper as he approached her to take her into the darkness. There was no fear in her. To her there was nothing to fear. She had been awaiting death for almost six hundred years.

"I'm not going to plead for my life," she said tiredly.

He just watched her carefully. There was this urge just to end her suffering right then and there to get it over with so he could go home. He hadn't even been there a day not like he cared. There was nothing in life that interested him. Most people would say his life was dull and lacked love. He'd agree to the lacking of love but it was a weakness he could do without. His gaze focused on the injured demon.

"For a demon you're going down pretty easily."

"When you've been alive for as long as I have," she said softly, "not much matters anymore. The thought of eternity seems pretty dull actually."

She rose to her feet and got into a fighting stance knowing that she wanted to die fighting. Most would see this as her giving up and allowing this devil hunter to slaughter her, but what little energy she had was quickly being depleted by blood loss. Her free hand fisted then unclenched allowing the claws on her hands to gleam once again under the sun. Her breaths were coming in heavy pants. She was struggling to stay standing. Vergil leapt forward without giving her a chance to attack first. Yamato bit into the soft flesh of her chest. Blood leaked from the new wound. With a weak laugh she collapsed to her knees.

"So tell me now, Vergil Sparda," she said in between pants. "Do you have honor? Is honor dead to the world?"

Vergil didn't answer her. She kept going on about honor and he truly believed she knew nothing about honor.

"In the samurai world to die in the way of the samurai is to die by having your enemy cut off your head. We considered that an honorable death."

Vergil just snorted and turned his back on her. He heard her cough and the scent of blood became stronger. With a soft growled he whipped around and drew Yamato. Time seemed to slow down as the blade arched towards the exposed youkai's neck. A smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. As Yamato connected her blood jetted from the open wound. His eyes closed as he felt something warm run down his cheek. Once he didn't feel any resistance his eyes slowly came open. The youkai's head was not far from the body. The warm liquid on his face dripped down making him reach up to see what it was even though he knew exactly what it was. Pulling his fingers away blood stained the appendages. With a flick of his wrist the blood on the katana vanished.

'_Honor,'_ a voice whispered in his ear. _'You have honor.'_

Shaking his head he left the clearing not caring that the two bodies still lay there spilling the access blood on the dry ground. The icy Sparda twin never looked back that day and now years later, he stood at his own death. He looked the white haired grim reaper in the eyes with no fear intending to go down fighting.

End

A/N: You know this was the most boring fic I've ever written. It would have been more heart felt if someone hadn't crashed my idea on what should really happen. Of course everyone assumes the Vergil can't have a heart once in awhile. I can understand that he doesn't bare it on his sleeve, but to completely forego the actual heart makes for a sad story. I've found lately that my writing has suffered because of what people want my stories to be like. Vergil is this way and that can't happen… or this is too much violence. I keep hearing that as of late. Once upon a time I use to write fics to make people happy, but now it seems it's only becoming work. Fanfic writing should be fun but the joy seems to fade after awhile. I use to even write stories for my friends just to make them smile. Criticism is part of the game I guess anymore, and the fanatics have to have their way or the story is a piece of nothing.


End file.
